Dear Diary 20-14- (15)
by ThatBadAuthor
Summary: BUTCH: It's Buttercups Diary! I FINALLY GOT IT! I GOT BUTTERCUPS DIARY! HOLY- BUTTERCUP HAS A DIARY AND I GOT IT!
1. Entry 1

_**Before I start, this was really a diary entry also Kiss Ch 5 is almost done, I know I keep saying that but I'm starting to think the story isn't making any sense. It's just that, it's hard for me to get to the point and make chapters interesting. ￣へ￣**_

 _ **But do not fret my dear friends, ch 5 will be posted today!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hi Craig, I'm sorry you have to deal with bad authors like me... Please don't hate meh ╯**_ ﹏╰

* * *

 _Spring, Second Semester, third quarter...))_

April 23 20-14- (15)

Dear Diary,

I hate going to family outings with unfamiliar relatives...

I didn't want to meet Mitch's 's new very pretty girlfriend.

I didn't want to be sitting uncomfortably beside my grandpa.

And most of all, I didn't want to feel like a bum in a 'big' event for my grandmother.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my grandma, I just don't like being uncomfortable. There's something about reuniting with people I haven't been with in months that make me feel weird...

Out of place even...

So when I walked into the pizzeria ready to dive into a pizza buffet, I was not expecting aunt Bellum to be sitting all pretty in the corner.

I basically had to squeeze through the thin aisle (God, why did they have to be so thin!) just to get to an uncomfortable tight corner with a family I just barely knew. One guy had a familiar round face. I instantly remember him, he came over to my grandma's house once to play uno. He's pretty cool, then there was his little brother looking just about as scared as I was standing beside him.

I'm pulled over to the side by my shirt and I looked to see my friend Mitch introducing me to his "new" girlfriend.

Is it just me, or was he seriously hooking up with a girl every other week. Her name rings a bell. It's Brittany. Oh yeah. She's the girl who everyone at Townsville High talks about on facebook because she's in a relationship with a /white / guy and she's /black/. Little did she know that the attention was going to last about a week or two before she's tossed aside. But instead of being rude and breaking her heart, I politely smile and nod my head at her like a good girl...

...she doesn't even look back.

I continue to force my way through the aisle when another set of arms grab me and embrace me. My instincts scream _'HUG! IT'S A HUG! REJECT! REJECT! SKIN ON SKIN CONTACT HAS BEEN FIRED! AUGHHHHHH! '_

But I return the hug instead because it's polite and I know it's Aunt Bellum. She's smell like sweet vanilla and some other sweet candy. She smells amazing, like she just took a fresh shower and rolled naked in a bunch of sweets. I wonder if she can smell me? Personally, I smell like a heap of men's deodorant because that's the only thing Professor can afford at the time. She doesn't seem to care though, she puts on this huge fake smile, squeezes me for a second then letting go to hug the person behind me. Me and Aunt Bellum don't have a close relationship. She spends more time caught up in Bubbles love life.

"I walk down to the very end of the pizzeria and spot my grandfather sitting at a table with a glass of water half empty. I hug him before anyone else to show him how much I love him. He barely wrapped his arms back around me, almost like he doesn't want to hug me. I wouldn't blame him, I look like shit. (and I probably smelled like it too.)

Me: Hey Grandpa!

Him: Hey... Girl

Buttercup. My name is Buttercup! How come he can never get my name right. He always get my sisters name right. Well, Bubbles is an easy name to remember. But Buttercup is too!

Whatever..

He's been calling me Butterball since day one.

I step aside and the lady behind me steps up to hug my grandfather.

Anonymous : Hey, Mr. Utonium

My grandpa : Jackie! Now this is a hug worth standing up for!

Really...

He wants to hug some random lady who's not even related to him rather than his own granddaughter. But, I don't say anything because that's polite and that's what good little girls do.

I stood in a packed corner waiting for someone to bring extra chairs because they had already ran out of them. My two sisters Blossom and Bubbles joined me. Professor was starting his way through the aisle also. He giggled and punched the anonymous lady light heartedly on the shoulder after telling one of his stupid jokes. Professor is always trying to be the life of the party when it came to gatherings. He'd pick on people and say "adult" jokes and be humorous about the event itself. I think it's pretty annoying. But... No one's stopping him from telling them.

This pale looking waitress finally comes to give us some chairs. If I could thank him, I would, because there is nothing more awkward than a group of people staring at you for not having a seat. Instead I quietly sit my seat down and sit there watching the pale dude talk to Professor .

He says something about not having anymore seats and how they had plenty of opened seats down the table my grandfather was sitting at. Professor turned to my sisters and gave them _the look_

 _The look_ means, read my mind and do as I say before you get hurt. In this case the look means, sit beside grandpa whether you want to or not because I don't want to.

If you don't listen to _the look_ three things will happen:

1.) You'll be lectured on the ride home (which leads to death.)

2.) You'll be screamed at for hours (Which leads to death)

3.)You'll be left with having to do chores including washing dishes (Which is THE WORST death. Actually the lecturing will probably be included so it'd be the slow but very painful death.)

Personally I'm thankful for not receiving the look in this situation because I don't want to sit by grandpa. So instead of saying something to ruin my chances, I avoid Bubbles pouty face and stare at the wall behind Professor. My siblings end up leaving and I sit beside Professor happily.

Professor: Scoot over.

Me: what.

Professor : We need to make room for the Well's family.

Me: *Spots grandpa five feet away* But-

Professor: *The look*

Me : *reluctantly scoots over.*

Now I'm squished between Professor and grandpa. Great.

Every time my arm on the left moves, it graces against grandpa's rough old skin. I hate when that happens. I ended up having to sit stiff so I wouldn't be touching my own grandfather. I was practically sharing a seat with Professor.

 _please..._

 _Please..._

 _PLEASE..._

 _Let this event start so I can go home._

Suddenly this old Betty makes her way in front of the room holding a folder of papers and a book. I figure, she must be the teacher who teaches my grandma which is crazy because my grandma was once a teacher and my grandma's old. (But she looks young and iluhyougrandma)

I cross my arms and accidentally touch grandpa's elbow.

 _Oh shoot! I didn't mean to do that!_

The lady begins to speak. She speaks very slowly like that slug from Monsters inc. You know, the one who'd say something like :

"Wazoski... You didn't file your paperwork last night. "

Anyway, I wanna sleep, because her talking makes me tired. She talks for ages about the nurses (because the nurses were graduating into a bigger field of nursing I guess) and I zone out until my grandma walks up. I can tell in her beautiful old eyes, she was going to say something with wisdom.

Grandma : I bought gifts for everybody!

Nurses : Yay!

Oh yeah, my grandma is the best!

My grandma goes on to saying how she got everyone different gifts because each person was unique to her. She told the audience little funny stories about working with the younger girls because it isn't easy working with youngins who just graduated high school. There was this one story she told about one of the nurses having a bad day, so the other nurses and my grandma rode up and down the elevators to scare other nursing students. It cheered the girl up and it sounded pretty epic.

Long story, short; everyone was in tears. Not tears of pain, but joy and happy memories. I could tell my grandma was the best student out of all of the nurses. Everyone had some good news about her.

Even the teacher was crying about missing grandma.

After the graduation, it was time to eat. I couldn't wait to dive into that delicious pizza! But wait! I can't, because we have frigging school tomorrow. Thank you school for ruining my life life, I can't even enjoy pizza.

 _-Sincerely Buttercup Utonium_


	2. Entry 2

_**I know I said I'd post the next chapter... And I did so :-)= yay!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Craig McCracken owns the ppg. Dear Craig, if you ever just so happened to stumble across this fanfic, please understand I deeply apologize for my crappy writing style and... I luh you and your shows, so don't h8 me m8 :)...please**_

 _ **-sincerely TBA**_

Mon. May 11 2015

Dear Diary,

Thank you very much Bubbles for giving me your sick. Right now I secretly hate you. I hope you get your sick back so I won't have to experience any more woresom aches. I can't even sit down with out my nose feeling clogged or sleep peacefully. I... Oh! I really hate your ass right now. You know why I didn't finish that sentence? It's because I went into a coughing fit. -_- Thank you for making me so sick and causing me to miss the bus.

I don't want your sick anymore, please learn to keep your germs to yourself.

 _-Sincerely Buttercup Utonium_

* * *

"Dammit, why are Buttercups entries so boring..."

The door opened and Butch looked back. Boomer made his way into the room.

Boomer: What the hell are you doing?

Butch : *tosses diary suspiciously* Nothing...

Boomer :

Butch :

Boomer :

Butch :

Boomer : Okay... *starts to leave*

Butch : Okay...*slowly lounges back in bed, all the while staring at Boomer. * bye...

Boomer :...Uhm... Bye...

* * *

 _ **That was horrible, but still please leave a review... And yes, these are actual diary entries.**_


	3. Entry 3

_**Herro errbody ≧ω≦! I went ahead and updated the next chapter today because... Because I can! (๑و•̀ω•́)و Thank you Gracie for the sweet review! Your reviews motivate me :D**_

 _ **Also thanks Koolzkatz99 for following my story, you guys are teh best**_ _ **ヾ**_ _ **(¯∇**_ _ **๑**_ _ **)**_

 ** _Disclaimer : I'm not Craig McCracken so... I own nothing but my dignity. Also there's this huge passage I have in here that's originally from the book "Speak" by Laurie Halse Anderson. So Laurie... I Uh... I added a big chunk of your writing that is NOT_** ** _MINE_** **.**

* * *

Wednesday, May 13 2014 (15)

((Urghhh! Why do I always do that!? ^^

Do you believe in magic!? Because I don't. If I could wish for anything right now, it would be to not be sick. So, for another whole day, I ditched out on school, lied in bed, and ate nothing but saltine crackers. Yum.

I think it might be the allergy season that's getting to me. I keep sneezing and coughing and my throat feels all sore.

Once again, thank you Bubbles for making me sick. (not really).

Although being sick sucks, there are a few advantages of it. For instincts missing out on school. Man, I remember when I was in seventh grade and I went through this phase of missing school every other day in the week; professor had to take me to his laboratory because he was getting concerned about how "sick" I was. In reality I only missed school to avoid Mitch.

You see, Mitch and I shared a lot of classes in middle school. We always ended up being partners, or having to work in the same group. And since we had the same classes, why not walk to them together. We hung out so much, people thought we were in a relationship, but I wasn't interested in relationships at the time. I just thought Mitch was really cool. That was until he started doing this:

Mitch : *leans over desk and whispers* "Wow Buttercup, you sure do smell good. What kind of perfume are you using? "

Me: .-.

See, and that's probably why people thought we were going out. I think knocking him upside his head bought him to his senses. I hated when he did that. After a while, I started going into the professor's draw and literally drenched myself in men's cologne. But then, Mitch started saying stuff like;

Mitch : "Oh, so you prefer pulling girls instead. That's fine, just thought you were interested in guys. "

That comment got his teeth knocked out.

Mitch had a real knack for girls who could pack a punch back then, which is why he used to always hit on me. (...badum tss... Okay that was a bad pun.) But ever since seventh grade, he started to.

.. change...

He likes other types of girls now. Like the big busty ones or the shy cutie pies, or whatever. You know what I mean, like the dumb hot cheering blondes. There are twelve of them: Jenna, Lillian, Bella, Meghan, Nicki, Aubrey, Kaitlin, Donner, Melissa, Riley, Raven and Hailey. Hailey is the captain. Blondest of the blondes.

Professor didn't raise me to be religious. The closest we come to worship is the Trinity of Visa, MasterCard, and American Express. I think the townsville high cheerleaders confuse me because I missed out on Sunday School. It has to be a miracle. There is no other explanation. How else could they sleep with the football team on Saturday night and be reincarnated as virginal goddesses on Monday? It's as if they operate in two realities simultaneously. In one universe, they are gorgeous, straight-teethed, long-legged, wrapped in designer fashions, and given sports cars on sixteenth birthdays. Teachers smile at them and grade them on the curve. They know the first names of the staff. They are the pride of the Trojans. Oops-I mean Pride of the Pokey Oaks.

In Universe #2, they throw parties wild enough to attract college students. They worship the stink of Eau de Jocque. They rent beach houses in Cancún during Spring Break and get group-rate abortions before the prom.

But they are so cute! And they cheer on our boys, inciting them to violence and, we hope, victory. These as our role models-the Girls Who Have It All. I bet none of them ever stutter or screw up or feel like their brains are dissolving into marshmallow fluff. They all have beautiful lips, carefully outlined in red polish to a shine.

Those are the girls Mitch has grown found of.

Not that I care.

Anyway, other than missing school, there's nothing to do at the house without my sisters. We'd probably go play a game right about now, or just wrestle each other until we're tired.

Speaking of tired...

I'm getting sleepy. Talk to you tomorrow and please don't tell those cheerleaders what I said about them... (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 _-Sincerely Buttercup Utonium_


	4. Entry 4

_**Hello everybody! ( ^∇^)**_ _ **ノ**_

 _ **Updating is occurring more than usual, but that's oke because the comments are keeping me motivated ^ω^ Don't worry Gracie, I will make sure to add Butch!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Craig McCracken's reaction to reading this : *covers his face with a hand. * Dear god, WHYYYYY.**_

 _ **Laurie Halse Anderson : Hey, isn't that from my story-**_

 _ **I do not own the ppg nor various parts of Speak added to this story.**_

* * *

Thursday May 14 2015((yeshigotitrightdistime

Dear diary,

I'm back in school today, woopdee doo. I wasn't all that excited to be honest. I left the house with a soggy breakfast sandwich, some sneakers I hate and a headache.

My head pounded once the school bus wheezed to my corner. Back to high school I go. I stood in the aisle searching for a seat. Where to sit? Bubbles has already found a seat with a bunch of popular chicks in the mid-back, and Blossom squeezed herself in the front with the smart kids. Guess I'm stuck in the middle, like always. Even in the middle of the school year, picking where you sit on a bus never changes. Each section defines what type of person you are. For example :

If Bobby Joe walks on the bus and decides to sit in the back, he is then known as a backseat wastecase. Someone everyone will greatly shun because they think he does drugs.

Ah! But if Bobby Joe decides to sit in the front, he will be known as a little kid. Someone who's to afraid to take risks, so they stay on the safe side.

Sitting in the middle is Bobby Joe's best bet.

The bus stopped to pick up a few kids. I remember a few of them from middle school who were my lab partners and gym buddies. One face pokes out, and it's Mitch beaming from ear to ear with his girlfriend Brittney behind him. I close my eyes. I really feel sorry for her.

He stops the train of students behind him to let his girlfriend take the window in the seat. That's Mitch's way of being polite I guess. He didn't seem bothered by the scratching glares he was getting from the pissed students behind him either.

The driver downshifts to drag us over the hills. The engines clanks, which makes the guys in the back holler something obscene. Someone is wearing too much cologne. I check if it's me. No, definitely the guy behind me. I try to open my window, but the little latches won't move. I sit back down and stare out the window. The strong scent dawdles in the air until we reach our next stop.

Oh boy.

Here comes that chauvinist.

I sit my book bag beside me. He smirks and sits at the seat right behind me. Dammit. His obnoxious brothers walk to the back of the bus where they normally sit. I watched them all the while until the bus pulls off again.

For... You know...

Safety reasons.

Britney giggles, and I instantly look in the sick couples direction only to regret it. Mitch was whispering something to her. She blushed and whispered something softly back. They seem to be in a really deep undercover conversation. I started to poke at my sandwich, watching the purple jelly ooze out of its side. I take a bite, letting the soggy bread mush with the hard chicken patty in my mouth. Couples are just as gross as this sandwich.

Finally we arrived. Townsville High-Home of the Pokey Oaks. Aka Welcome Back to Hell Buttercup! The bus hisses and blares while it backs into the schools bus lot. In front of me Aubrey turns in her seat.

Aubrey : *Shy giggling and blushing* hi.

Me : *confused* hey-

Chauvinist: What's up.

I hate when people do that! I thought she was talking to me... I should've known. I feel like a dark cloak is swept over me. I shiver. Butch stands up behind me to flirt with Aubrey. I lean into the seat. The stitched cushion angles my head uncomfortably. Aubrey's mouth moves, the fluorescent lights glittering on her teeth. The other girls huddles towards her to soak up his "attractiveness" rays, Butch must be talking too, I can feel deep vibrations in my back bone, like a thudding speaker. I can't hear the words.

He twirls a thick strand of my hair in his fingers. Aubrey's eyes narrow. I mumble something stupid and rush of the bus.

Gross.

I'll probably need to burn my hair when I get home. Wish me luck.

Sincerely

 _-Buttercup Utonium_


	5. Entry 5

Hiya m8's! Welcome to the next entry.

 _ **Disclaimer : Craig McCracken And Laurie Halse Anderson : THESE IDEAS ARE OURS!**_

 _ **((I don't own the ppg's nor the little references of Speak ...sadly. but it's probably for the best. (✖╭╮✖)...))**_

* * *

March 15 2015,

Dear Diary,

Going back to school was a pain. I thought Butch playing with my hair was the worst but that was only the beginning. I end up having a pile of homework from my teachers. I probably won't even complete it. On top of that , today in art class my art teacher, Mr. George gave us a project. He says for the end of the year he wants us to come up with a portrait or picture that symbolizes our growth from middle school to high school. According to my doctor, I've only grown an inch. There isn't really much for me to show. He wants us to not be so literal though... So I guess he wanted us to choose things that symbolizes us symbolizing our growth. I instantly pick a tree.

Now I deeply regret choosing that devilish plant.

I tried sketching it out in my journal and it looked like a kindergartner's doodle. I ripped out the page and threw it away, then started over again. And again my sketch of a tree remarked nothing more than a sad trunk with dead, cartoony branches. I even tried sketching the tree outside of art class. I thought I had the hang of it by math class, until Chauvinist came by and started laughing at it.

I'm determined to get drawing trees down though, so I dedicated all my procrastination into sketching trees. I looked up some pictures on the internet and tried to follow the grooves of the branch. Like always, my branches come out failed.

Other than that, I've gotten some decent news. Mitch's older brother is throwing a party, and Mitch invited me. It's nice to know he's been noticing me lately. Anyway, his brother plans on throwing the party when his parents are away. A lot of people are going. It's going to be pretty epic. The problem is, I'm only a small, average freshman who has a strict dad and just like Chauvinist, Mitch's older brother is a major pervert. Mitch's older brother is sick, he tried to put his hands in his first date's pants when they were at the movies. Blegh. He's also a total pervert.

But, I'm not gonna let Mitch's older brother get to me though. Not even...

That...

 _Chauvinist..._

*Shivers*

So, with that said, I'm closing this entry here. Besides I'm running out of room to write because of these freaking tree's i've doodled all over the page. Talk to ya tomorrow!

Sincerely

 _-Buttercup Utonium_

* * *

 ** _Let's see where this party takes Buttercup ;)_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Byeee (⌒o⌒)_**


	6. Entry 6

~ ~sup peeps!~ ~

 _ **I would just to like Gracie and Guest for reviewing my story. And don't worry, I won't h8 u 4 not reviewing every chapter lol. It's otay, I don't expect you to.**_ _ **But thank chu for reviewing ^.^**_

 _ **Also thank you for following me and favoriting my story.**_

 _ **You guys make me feel so special ≧∇≦ *squee's***_

 _ **Disclaimer : Thank Craig McCracken and Laurie Halse Anderson for giving me these ideas...v_v**_

 _Friday May 22 2015; 9:42 pm , Mitch's house_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't want to be here. I take back wanting to come to this party. I'm stuffed in a closet, Mitch's older brother's closet to be exact. It smells like sweat and really heavy_ -

"What are you doing in there?"

Crap, it's _Chauvinist._

I take in the dim look in his eyes. He's somewhere between confused, and somewhat happy.

"Nothing that concerns you." I say, and he smirks.

His arm leans on the edge of of the doorway. He stands there staring at me with that... _chauvinist look._ "Oh." he says. "Don't you wanna join the party-"

"I'm fine. " I shot back. Why is this doofus even talking to me anyway? Doesn't he know I hate him? And I could ask the same for him. Who in their right minds invites Butch and his brothers to a party?

"okay. " he says again and just stands there. I sigh heavily and we exchange glances before he closes the closet door and leaves.

 _Finally._

I sit back and cover my head with my hoodie. The music downstairs is somehow drowning me out. I don't belong here. I don't even know anyone here. The only person I know is Mitch and he's dancing with Britney. I close my eyes and imagine what people would think if they saw me wandering out of a closet in the middle of a party.

They'd say, _"What the hell?! were you in there the whole time? "_

 _"What the hell is wrong with her? "_

 _" Is she mentally retarded? *snobby giggling * Who hides in a closet during a party? "_

 _"Mitch I didn't know you were friends with ugly trolls like her! "_

 _*Chortle Chortle Chortle*_

Ugh, why did I agree coming here!? There doesn't seem to be one freshman or junior I know here.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

 _"OH BUTTERCUP! "_

Shit. You have got to be kidding me. I immediately stand up and search for a place to hide.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Don't be scared honey, we won't bite!" *ugly laughter*

I take dive in a pile of clothes. The music has died down and it seems like everyone is standing outside this thin door ready to laugh at me.

Door! Don't fail me now!

"What the hell is Max thinking inviting little ten year olds to his party? " a male voice says and a chorus of laughter is followed. I shuffle in the clothes. The door swings open and I get a wiff of that same cologne I smelled on the bus. I see the dark smiles creeping. The dark blue light flashes from the room brightening the closet through the crack of the door as the guys slip in. I hear chuckling. One of them are holding a cup of beer. He wags the cup side to side teasing the air as if there's some dog around.

"(kissy sounds) Here Buttercup! Here girl! I know you're in here! " he teases. The other guys laugh.

I hold my breath. If they find me in here, I'm screwed. The scent of the cologne is getting thick, almost like its... Choking me. A cough builds in my throat, threatening to break the thin silence. No... Don't cough... Ignore the smell. The guy with the heavy cologne seems to notice the suspicious pile of clothes sitting in the deep corner of the closet and he makes his way toward me. Dammit. No bro. Turn around and search elsewhere. I'm hiding here. This corner is forbidden. I stiffen in the clothes watching him creep closer. The blood in my body is going cold and I can feel my skin crawling in goose bumps. The shuffling of his footsteps become louder and louder. Each step directs him to his target. He's coming closer. My eyes shut tightly and-

WHOOSH!

"Hey cutie. "

CHAUVINIST.

"Why don't you join the party? " his brothers notice me and start making there way to me. I stand up and dash out the door. A bunch of teens break out in laughter. I wouldn't blame them. I'd laugh at a freak hiding in a closet too... If I were one of them.

The Chauvinist (Butch) walks out smirking. His brothers not far behind him. His green eyes turn on me and I fly out the door listening to the crash of laughter chasing me.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm outside now. Doodling tree's in my journal and stuff... I... Why did come here? I feel like such an idiot. That was horrible. I was hiding in a closet and ... Chauvinist... I hate Chauvinist and his stupid brothers. I wish they'd all hold hands and drop off a bridge gaily together. That fucker. I hope he chokes on that Calvin Klein cologne and die. I hate him -_

"Hey. "

I drop my pen and journal, startled. I look up and Mitch's older brother Max is caressing a red solo cup in his hand with car keys in the other. His grey eyes look down at me and he frowns.

"I don't remember inviting you. " He furrows a brow.

"You didn't, " I mumbled. "Mitch did. "

He stares at me and rubs the back of his neck almost like he's thinking. He's probably wondering why I look so kid-like. "Oh. So why aren't you in there? "

I shrug. Then it's quiet. Maybe I should say something, but I think it's best if I kept my mouth closed. I look over at him and his finger twirls the ring of his keys in a circle. The keys make a high jingle sound. His eyes are half lidded. The whites of his eyes as red as pink eye and his breath heavy with beer. He looks at my shadow and then me. We just stared at each other, which was really awkward for me, so I looked down at my shoes.

I hear shuffling beside me, then the warmth of his body. "How old are you? "

"15." I glare at him and his hands fly up in defense.

"Just ask'n" he says and smiles at me to come off lighter I guess.

It doesn't work. "How old are you? " I ask.

He takes a while before responding, "17. Why?"

I shrug again and again it's quiet. My hands twirls with the end of my hoodies pull strings. "that's a nice jacket." he nods at me.

"Thanks. "

"I'm Max by the way. " he greets.

"I know. " I sigh and he stares at me confused.

"How do you know me-"

"It's me, " I say. Then my hand slides off my hood to let the yellow street lights gleam on my dark hair.

"Holy shit! " his eyes widen "Buttercup!?"

"yeah, I know... I look-"

"Damn. What the hell happened to you? "

I gawk at him.

"Want some? " He thrusts the can of beer in front of my nose. "Think I've had one to many. "

"Nah. " I shake my head. "I don't drink. "

He holds the can in front of me and snickers. "Oh come on, it's a party! "

Me: No man, I'm good.

Him: Not even a sip? I promise it won't kill you.

Me: ...I don't want any-

Him: Come on Buttercream-

Me: Buttercup.

Him: Buttercup. Just try some...

Me: No.

I shake my head and stand up, then stretch. I can feel eyes on me.

Him: Try some...

 _Everything is a flash. I feel wet lips, hot breath. There's a hand going up my shirt and I kick. No. I don't want to._

 _A gust of wind, a panicked scream and the scent of beer._

 _What's going on?_

 _Lights blare._

 _Red. Blue. Red. Blue._

 _A face, then another. Something's poking me, but I can't move my lips to tell the face. It cuts deeper. It hurts._

 _Make it stop._

 _Take it out._

 _-black out -_

* * *

 _ **Well that escalated quickly. Stay tuned for the next update to see what happens =)**_

 ** _Pwease Review ^o^_**


End file.
